Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition
by The Extreme PurpleBandit X3000
Summary: The 24 contestants from Total Drama Island and World Tour now face their biggest challenge yet: a fight to the death. With ten billion dollars at stake, one slip up could mean your doom... literally. Who will be the last one standing? Read and find out. T for death. CANCELLED. The only thing dead is this fic.
1. Inconceivable Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.

Chris McClain was standing in a forest. He waved at the camera and then proceeded to speak.

"Chris McClain here in Silver Falls, Ontario." He said. "Up till now, you have seen 24 contestants duke it out for huge sums of prize money. You thought the stakes couldn't get any higher, didn't you? Well, viewers, it turns out you were wrong, because I promise that _this _season will be the most deadly season _ever_. All the rules will change. Now, there will be only one rule. Oh yeah, this season's prize money will also be the biggest ever. You don't want to miss Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition!"

The contestants arrive one by one off the bus.

"So Chris, what the heck _are _the Hunger Games anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Do we get to eat anything?" asked Owen.

"All will be explained soon." Replied Chris.

Soon all 24 contestants arrived. (A/N: These are the 24 contestants from TDWT) Then Chris explained the goal of the Hunger Games to them.

"So we have to kill each other till only one remains?" Cody asked.

"But that's so inhumane." Gwen said.

"What if we don't want to participate in these so called Hunger Games?" Geoff asked.

"It's fine with me if you decide to walk away from a ten billion dollar prize." Chris said.

The contestants gasped in awe. Ten billion dollars. That would make millionaires seem poor. Money that everyone dreams of having, can now be theirs. Most everyone accepted.

"But how can we kill the people we've been with for three seasons?" DJ asked, sickened by such a thought.

"Look at it this way" Chris started "In the last three seasons, you had to go through heaps of challenges and eliminations. Now, it's just one simple challenge. Kill everyone else. Simple, right?"

DJ was coaxed. Pretty soon, break-ups started happening. The thought of killing your ex seemed more pleasing than killing your bf/gf.

"Now that you've all agreed, let me introduce you to the training building." Chris told the competitors.

They went inside the huge building, riding the elevator to the 14th floor. No one said anything on the way up.

"This is the dining area." Chris said enthusiastically.

The campers ate till their bellies were full. No one talked.

"Now it's time to divide you guys into teams." Said Chris.

The campers were caught off guard. They didn't know there were going to be teams in this game.

Chris started drawing names from three different cups.

"Katie, Sadie and Justin." Chris said while reading the strips of paper that their names were on.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The two girls screamed. Not only were they on the same team, but Justin was also on their team.

Justin, on the other hand, was unhappy. But, knowing that he couldn't do much about it, he kept quiet.

"You guys are the black team." He told them, tossing all three black shirts to wear.

The other teams were as follows:

Ezekiel, DJ, Eva – White

Heather, Beth, Lindsay – Pink

Owen, Noah, Izzy – Orange

Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette – Red

Sierra, Tyler, LeShawna - Purple

Duncan, Geoff, Harold – Green

Gwen, Trent, Cody - Blue

Heather was happy because she was with the same people with whom she had an alliance with in TDI.

Confessionals

Courtney: At last. I've always wanted to kill Gwen. Now I finally can.

Noah: If there was one person I actually wanted to kill, it would be Chris. But, sadly, that is against the rules.

Close Confessionals

"Um… okay." Chris said after listening to Noah's confessional. "Anyway, it's time to sleep competitors. Tomorrow, the games will begin. Who will survive and who will die? Find out next time on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition!


	2. Beginning of the Brutality

Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition, we gathered the 22 contestants from the Island and the 2 new competitors from World Tour, divided them up into teams and told them that they would have to fight for the death. All rules will be explained and the competition will begin today! Who will die? Who will live to fight another day? Find out right now on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition!

Chris turns to face the competitors.

"Let's remind everybody of the teams." He said.

Ezekiel, DJ, Eva – White

Heather, Beth, Lindsay – Pink

Owen, Noah, Izzy – Orange

Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette – Red

Sierra, Tyler, LeShawna - Purple

Duncan, Geoff, Harold – Green

Gwen, Trent, Cody - Blue

Katie, Sadie, Justin - Black

"Okay guys. I think it's fairly obvious to you that this season is based of off the popular book 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins." Said Chris

"It is?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, maybe it was only obvious for some of us." Said Chris. "Anyway, here are the rules..."

"There are rules to this? I thought kill or be killed was the only rule?" Duncan asked.

"No, but that is one of the rules." Chris said. "Now, if you stop interrupting me, I can tell you the rest of them."

The competitors all remained silent.

"You will all be placed in an large arena. The arena has valleys, hills and lots of other things. It has plants and many other surprises."

"Are there bears in there?" Owen asked terrified.

"Bears, haha. Owen, you crack me up. Once you go in there, you would have wished that you only encountered a bear." Said Chris sadistically.

"This should be very exciting. I can't wait." Said Noah.

"But why Noah? Aren't you scared to die?" Asked Lindsay, who did not understand sarcasm.

Chris continued "There is a giant Cornucopia in the middle of the arena. In it are many weapons and supplies that you will need in order to survive. Choose your weapons carefully. Also, you can make any alliances with other teams if you wish to do so. Just remember that the last person left alive wins it all. Before I release you guys, it's time for some Confessionals.

Confessionals

DJ: Still don't know how I feel about killing my friends man.

Gwen: Great. I got stuck with my ex-boyfriend and a geek that has a big crush on me on the team.

Sierra: I feel like our group is the dark horse in this tournament.

Bridgette: I wish Geoff was on the same team as me.

Harold: This sucks. The people that picked on me on the island are now on the same team as me. I'm glad we're on the same team.

Close Confessionals

Chris: When a person dies, a cannon will sound. At the end of the day, the pictures of all the people that have died will show up. Now, it's time to get ready for battle.

"And what exactly will _you _be doing while all of this happens?" Asked Heather

"I'll be watching of course." Said Chris gleefully.

Cody's POV

Chris loaded me and the other contestants into different barrels. It was very dark in there. Closing or opening your eyes didn't make it any different, it was still dark. My teammates, Gwen and Trent were somewhere else. I remember all those video games that I played when you had to kill people with guns and knives. But that was just a video game, not real life. I didn't want to kill my friends, but ten billion dollars was at stake, and money can make people do practically anything.

Third person POV

The barrels all landed and opened. The contestants started climbing out.

Duncan's POV

I climb out of my barrel. Around me are Geoff and Harold. I think everyone else is also with their respective teams. I see the Cornucopia in the distance. Geoff and Harold begin running to it, but I stop them. There is probably a massive fight going on in there.

Third person POV

Heather, Lindsay and Beth (Pink) had made their way to the Cornucopia, but there was a big black door surrounding it. From the door, a speaker began to countdown:

60, 59, 58...

Gwen, Trent and Cody were on the opposite side of the Pink team.

"Listen guys, you have to think fast, grab what you need and get the hell out of there." Trent said. "The longer we stay, the more we risk dying. Understand?"

Cody and Gwen nodded in agreement.

45, 44, 43...

Sierra, Tyler and LeShawna were also there, as were Ezekiel, DJ, and Eva.

"I don't know about this you guys." DJ said.

"Don't think of it as if you have to attack someone DJ, instead think of it as if you are preventing _yourself _from being attacked, as a form of self defense." Said Eva.

26, 25, 24...

"I guess" Said DJ unsurely.

10, 9, 8...

"Let's go kill some people." Said Tyler, who was on the other side of the Cornucopia.

3, 2, 1... Let the games begin.

"The games are about to start." Said Chris, who was watching from the main building on his giant screen TV. "Let's find out who dies first... next time, on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition.

Sighs rang out across the world as people waited to see if their favorite contestant would win

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait guys. I was busy doing other stuff and I was working on my other story, Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version. The next chapter will have some people get killed. Find out who by tuning in. Till then, see ya.<p> 


	3. Clash at the Cornucopia

For the third time, Chris stands ready to do the intro. He is in front of a huge dome that has a lot of vegetation inside of it. He clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Last time on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition" Chris says, "We gathered all of the teams into crates and dropped the crates at random places in the arena." After he says this, he points behind him to the glass dome. "In that dome" he says, "are the 24 fighters. Some of them have already made it to the Cornucopia, where it looks like a big brawl is about to break out. Let's find out who dies and who survives in this episode of Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition!"

The scene then shifts to inside the arena. The timer is counting down to when the gates of the Cornucopia open.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Let the games begin.

The big black doors opened up to reveal a lot of stuff inside, such as food and weapons.

Four teams stood at the four sides of the area:

Pink (Heather, Beth, Lindsay)

Purple (Sierra, Tyler, LeShawna)

Blue (Gwen, Trent, Cody)

White (Ezekiel, DJ, Eva)

Trent's POV

I see a bag and a spear next to it. I run for the spear. Beth wanted it as well. I grab it a split second before her and slice it into her stomach. Blood spurts from it. Cody has grabbed a slingshot nearby. He is running outside.

Gwen's POV

I'm searching for a weapon that I can use. I feel that someone's coming at me and turn around quickly. Eva lunges at me with her knife drawn. Suddenly, a spear goes through her throat. She falls down, dead. I turn round to find out who threw it. It is Trent. He pulls the spear out of Eva's head. He turns around, searching for something, a bag, he tells me. It's gone now, however. I ask him if he saw Cody. He tells me he saw Cody leave. I leave with Trent, happy that all three of us made it out.

Ezekiel's POV

I grabbed the backpack next to Trent and run away. Eva has already died, but I have no weapon to attack Trent with, and he is stronger than me so getting into a fistfight with him would not go well for me. I hope DJ makes it.

DJ's POV

I stand still, taking in all of the chaos around me. Eva is already dead, as well as Beth. My legs say I should move, and try to kill someone, but my heart says otherwise. The last thing I see is a long sword that went through my brain.

Heather's POV

I wanted that backpack, but it was already gone. I grabbed some arrows and a quiver. I was not an excellent shot, but maybe Lindsay was. Who was I kidding? As if Lindsay could shoot arrows. Oh well. I could teach myself, I needed to get out of here, and some weapons are better than none. I hoped Lindsay grabbed some other weapons. I run out of the area.

Tyler's POV

It didn't feel right killing DJ. He had always been such a nice guy. If Heather was still here, I would have obviously went for her, but she had already left. LeShawna calls for me. I quickly run out of the Cornucopia, although I was the last one there that was still alive. Everyone else had either died or left.

Third Person POV

"We should go now." Said Duncan

"Go where?" Asked Harold

"To the Cornucopia of course. Let's see what weapons are left." Said Geoff

The three of them make their way to the Cornucopia. They her footsteps.

"Get down." Said Duncan.

The three of them crouch down beneath a rock. Tyler walks past them, with a katana his hand, looking around as he goes.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Geoff asked.

"No way. Not without weapons." Harold replied.

After checking to make sure that Tyler left and that no one else was around, the three of them made their way into the Cornucopia.

Duncan's POV

Inside was Eva's dead body along with Beth's. They both had similarly shaped holes through their stomach and THROAT, respectively. Nearby is DJ's body, which has a small rectangular slit through his head.

Third Person POV

"That slit in DJ's head could have been caused by that katana that Tyler was carrying." Harold Said.

"The kata-what?" Geoff asked.

To which Harold said "A katana was a sword that was used by samurai in feudal Japan during the Muromachi period, which lasted from approximately 1392 to 1573. It became popular during"

"Okay, that's enough facts for today." Duncan said, interrupting him.

Harold seemed slightly annoyed, but they were here to look for weapons, not learn about samurais, no matter how fascinating that subject matter may be.

Duncan took the knife that was in Eva's hand. "This is okay, but are there any better weapons?" He asked.

"How about this?" Geoff asked, pointing to a crossbow.

Duncan couldn't believe that a ranged weapon had been left behind. "That's perfect." He said, grabbing it. He also found five little arrows to go with it.

"Let's get out of here." Geoff said.

The three left, and they were happy. They had found some weapons and none of them had to even lift a hand to get them, they were taken with relative ease.

"Told you this was better than getting into that huge dogfight that you two wanted to enter." Duncan said smugly.

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened if we were in the middle of that fight?" Harold asked.

"I don't even want to know." Geoff said, trying not to think of the three dead bodies of his friends in that area. He also hoped that Bridgette was safe. He didn't trust Alejandro, but what choice did he have?

Elsewhere in the arena…

"Oh my gosh, Katie, like, can you believe it?" Sadie asked.

"We're on the same team as Justin." Katie squealed.

Justin just sighed. He wanted to be away from Katie and Sadie as much as they wanted to be with him. He almost wanted to kill them, but they were on the same team and it would do him no good to kill team, except maybe he might finally get some peace and quiet. This arena might be his deathbed, and he sure as hell did not want to spend his last moments being extremely aggravated.

In another place…

"Why didn't we go to that Thanksgiving thing?" Izzy asked.

"The what? Oh, you mean the Cornucopia, well, there were probably a bunch of teams duking it out over there. I don't want to get into that scuffle. We could die." Noah said.

"Thanksgiving reminds me of turkey, and I'm starving." Owen said.

"Well, just hang on Owen. See, Izzy, wouldn't it be simpler to take weapons from one team rather than five or six of them? We should just build our own weapons, fight another team and take theirs." Noah said.

"Screw weapons. Let's just beat em up with our bare hands." Said Izzy.

"That won't work." Said Noah. He grabbed a rock, a long stick and some grass. He tied the grass around the rock and then tied the other end of the grass to a stick.

"See? It's a self-made spear." Said Noah, showing the spear to Owen and Izzy. But while he was doing so, the rock fell off.

"I just need to tie it a little tighter." Said Noah, but Izzy remained skeptical.

* * *

><p>This seems like a good stopping point.<p>

I will display a tally of the people who have died at the end of each chapter starting with this one. I will also write down how many people they killed. So here's the first one:

24th: Beth - Stabbed through stomach with a spear. Kills- 0

23rd: Eva - Spear pierced through throat while trying to attack Gwen. Kills - 0

22nd: DJ - Sliced through head with katana. Kills - 0


	4. Deadly Digestibles

If you must know, I have a very bad habit of taking long breaks in between stories.

Despite that, it was still getting review so I decided to continue it.

Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter. After two years in development, I hope it was worth the wait.

If it's any consolation, this story has been upgraded from my tertiary one to my secondary one.

My primary story is still Total Drama Redemption, which is about Noah travelling back to Season 1 and using his future info to help him do better, so go check that out if you want.

Or stick with the blood, guts and gore as seen here. Your choice.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing at the dock for the fourth time.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition, which was about two frickin' years ago, we had our first three deaths: Beth, Eva and DJ. Beth and DJ, I agree but _Eva? _I thought she was tougher. Oh well, there's still 21 teens left and that equals a whole lot of fighting. Let's go right to the action."

Cut to inside the arena.

We must first go to team blue.

Trent's POV

I was walking through the dense jungle along with Gwen and Cody.

I wanted to at least make it to the final nine contestants.

Damnit! Why were there only eight teams? There should have been nine!

And I wanted nine members on my team, not three total.

Oh well, three times three is nine so three is okay.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asks me.

"Huh?" I reply.

"Well you just killed Beth." She says.

"I should have stabbed her nine times." I reply.

"What?"

"Nine. I should have stabbed her nine times."

"Oh don't start with this nine nonsense again." Cody says.

"It's not nonsense. Nine's my lucky number. Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine!"

"Whatever you say." He muttered.

I just wish that I could clone myself nine times and take over the world and create nine continents with nine countries in each. And then the Nine God will finally allow me to enter the ninth heaven.

"You look hungry. Do you want some berries?" Cody asked.

I took nine of them and put them into my mouth, chewing nine times and spitting nine seeds out.

My hunger had subsided, but it was replaced with something much worse.

-X-

Over to the red team

Courtney's POV

"I don't think we should trust him." Bridgette said to me. He was referring to Alejandro.

"What choice do we have? Besides, he's pretty smart." I replied.

The aforementioned Spaniard had managed to catch some rabbits. Instead of cooking all of them, however, he was using some of them as bait.

He wanted something bigger.

He had tied the rabbit to the ground and placed a loop around it. Anything that tried to get the rabbit would be caught in the snare.

And let's just say that it didn't have to be an animal.

"We can come back later. We should keep moving." He said, handing me some rabbit.

I was the C.I.T. here. I didn't want to let him boss me around!

But I'll let him be the leader. _For now._

I didn't want to eat the rabbit, but I was hungry and had no other options.

I bit down on it. Meh, I've had worse.

If I ever catch Gwen, she's dead meat.

-X-

Now to white team. Or rather, Ezekiel's POV.

I was going through the forest, the thorns were scratching all over me.

Checking my backpack, I know that I found one of the best things ever.

Inside were six bottles of water, a whole loaf of bread and binoculars.

Good thing I got this, eh.

Unfortunately, there were no weapons. If only the rest of my team had made it out.

I was the only one left, but at least I wouldn't die of starvation.

-X-

Speaking of eating…

Third Person POV

"What the fuck, Cody?" Gwen asked.

She held Cody against a tree. Her hands were on his throat.

"I didn't know! I swear!" The tech-geek managed to rasp out

Trent was lying on the ground, dead. His face was a pale, ghastly green.

The berries that Cody had fed Trent were poisonous. The 9-loving musician had died within minutes.

"How could you be so stupid? Chris told us that almost everything here was dangerous!" Gwen screamed.

"Ah fuck. I'm so sorry."

"It's too late. Trent's dead. Damnit, for someone who claims to be smart, you really are dumb. You'll probably kill us both before any other team does. Maybe I should kill you before that." Gwen had a glint in her eyes.

"No, no, please. Anything but that. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

"You know, Cody? With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Gwen asked menacingly.

And boy, did those words sting the geek.

-X-

Elsewhere…

Third Person POV

"My Codykins is in trouble!" Sierra said on the Purple Team.

"How can you tell?" Tyler asked her, a katana in his hand.

"My Cody-sense is tingling. I know it."

"That's… not creepy at all." Leshawna quipped.

-X-

Speaking of quippers… (3rd Person)

The orange team's attempt at making their own weapons had been unsuccessful so far, so they had decided to go searching for more tools.

"I'm so hungry, Noah." Owen said.

"Yes, Owen. I heard you the last thousand times." The bookworm said.

"Because it's true. Can't I just eat some of these berries?" Owen asked, picking up some.

"No." Noah answered, slapping them away from the big oaf.

"Why not!?" Owen asked.

"Because if you do, you'll end up like him." Izzy answered. She was pointing to Trent's dead body.

"Yeah. And then- wait, what!? Is that… Trent!?" Noah says.

"It sure is." Izzy answered nonchalantly. Of the three, she was the one who seemed the least off-put by death.

Noah tried to stay unfazed as he checked for signs of Trent's weapons.

There was no blood coming from Trent's body, so it did, indeed appear as if the teen had eaten something not meant to be eaten.

"The Blue team must be somewhere nearby." Noah said.

"Trent's dead?! But… WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Owen began to moan at the sight of one of his former Gopher teammates now dead.

"Shut up, Owen." Noah said. "You might attract something."

"Like what?" Owen asked.

A growling could be heard from a while away. Then the bushes began to rustle.

Something emerged from the forestry.

Izzy opened her mouth agape. "What the fuck is that?"

-X-

Katie's POV (Black team)

"Why are we the_ black_ team, Katie?" I asked my BFF.

"It seems a bit racist, don't you think?" She answered back.

"Yeah. We should have been the rainbow team or something like that."

"Yeah. Black is like… so dull."

"It doesn't even describe us. We're bright and joyous."

"Totally. Don't you agree, Justin?"

For some reason, Justin was covering his ears with his hands. I guess it was the sounds of the surrounding environment. There was the sound of bees buzzing and our feet made crunching noises as we moved through the dense vegetation.

Sadie tapped Justin's shoulder.

"Huh? Yep. Totally." He answered.

Eeeeeee! Justin agrees with us. This is like sooooooooo cool!

-X-

To the Pink team… In 3rd person!

"What do you mean you two didn't grab any weapons?" Heather shouted at Lindsay.

"I was too scared. Sorry." Lindsay answered.

"Why are you such a moron?" Heather asked her.

"Well, I might as well practice my shooting with this thing."

The queen bee took aim at an apple on a tree. She released the arrow and THWACK!

It went straight through the apple, bringing it to the ground.

"I like apples." Lindsay said, running over to it.

Before Lindsay could get to the apple, a squirrel popped out and grabbed it. The it bit into the juicy fruit…

And nothing happened.

"I guess it's safe." Heather said, shooing the squirrel away.

Heather used the arrow to slice the apple into pieces. They then ate all of them except for the piece that the squirrel bit into, as it might give them a disease.

"It's not much, but It'll have to do for now." Heather said. "Now move out."

"Do you think anyone else has died from eating dangerous fruit?" Lindsay asked.

"Probably not." Heather answered.

Outside, we find Chris…

"Aw, poor Heather. Little did she know what had happened earlier that day." He says.

"Before we end, here are some things to ponder…"

What did the orange team run into?

How mad is Gwen at Cody for killing Trent?

How will Ezekiel do as the last member on his team?

And will it take another two years for an update?

Find out on the next episode of Total Drama: Hunger Games Edition!

* * *

><p>Short, I know but I think shorter chapters allow me to update faster.<p>

I haven't really thought this thing through as of yet so I'll just make up stuff as I go along.

Also, there are no cannons that sound when a person dies so forget about that part.

Here's the list of people that have died so far (descriptions are only included if the person died in this chapter).

24th: Beth. Kills - 0

23rd: Eva. Kills - 0

22nd: DJ. Kills - 0

21st: Trent - Ate poisonous berries. Kills - 2 (Eva, Beth)


End file.
